Entrail
'' "The Edge of Fear" ' — Entrail ''' Entrail is a Fan Based Character made by http://entrail.deviantart.com. . Background Story Denied to have been a creation of Dr. Robotnik by the doctor himself, 'Entrail's' origin is currently unconfirmed. The creature claims he's over 900 years old, which a lot of Mobius citizens have dismissed, as he is clearly a knock-off Metal Sonic. Truth is, he was the Mecha Sonic sent to guard Angel Island during The Death Egg event, but from a parallel dimension. After getting blasted into the ocean a second time by Knuckles, the latent chaos energy he drew from the Master Emerald initiated a Chaos Control, propelling the Mecha into another parallel dimension, but also to Earth. There, he spent the next 900 years gaining sentience and trying to work out a way to get back to mobius. While there, he spent the 900 years doing mercenary work and gaining technology, grafting it to his own. The latent chaos energy, however, grew it's own sentience, becoming a detacted part of the creature, Chaos. After 900 years, Entrail managed to develop a Space-Time teleporter, but also grew a distaste for any living thing. Added to a now prominant madness, which infected the Chaos part inside him, turning it more homicidal, and having an effect on Entrail's physical body. Now able to return to mobius, Entrail activated the teleporter. But miscalculated, and ended up on mobius in yet another dimension (This one had a Grey Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails was a girl and Eggman was nothing but a brain in a jar). The teleporter was rendered inoperable, and caused Entrail to be stuck on the bizzare mobius for another 20 years. In that time, he found the alternate Master and Chaos Emeralds, destroying them and absorbing their power and the alternate Chaos creature within. Then, losing control, Entrail morphed into a yellow version of himself, his limbs and everything below the waist dissolving and turning into liquid chaos, the insane creature taking control and began to go on a rampage that, after a year, wiped the planet clean of any life, leaving the creature alone. After the rampage, the creature, now calling itself 'Ultimate Chaos', returned to it's slumber, and Entrail was reformed. Alone on a barren rock of a planet, he began repairs on his teleporter, going more mad with the quietness and the extra power boost from the dimension's emeralds. Eventually, he succeeded, and teleported to the correct Mobius, with aims to repeate the cycle, taking over the Scrap Brain zone on South Island and turning it's underground labs into a personal base of operations. Abilities Due to his bizzare outfitting of alien and Eggman technology, Entrail's technology is unlike anything currently on the planet. Outfitted with an armor set which ties directly into his central processor, he has been able to change weaponry and tactics a lot quicker than a standard robot. Both his arm bracers conceal a number of weapons, not limited to a Plasma cannon, rocket launcher, flamethrower, blades and saws. he also has a intergrated jetpack on his back and stabalizer jets on his boots, which he uses for fights and sometimes in melee situations. Defensive-wise, he employs an energy shield, self developed, than counteracts any temperoral attack or disturbances, (Needed for use with his Teleporter) while providing attacks from any conventional attacks. He also employs, though rarely, a plasma sabre for close quaters. Also, his 'Tounge' is used as a whip, impaler or lasso so he can 'eat' his prey. Finally, he has a self developed SuperWeapon he dubs 'Chaos Crash', although it has not been seen in action as of yet. Due to the massive amount of weaponry and technology, his overall speed is nothing special. Toe-to-Toe with Sonic the Hedgehog, he can be beaten, but it would be a grueling fight. Added with this, his berserking nature when in battle can cause him to make mistakes that can be exploited. Personality Schitzophrenic, psychotic, sociopathic. Knows the impact he has on someone's psyche and uses that to great effect, either in battle or in normal interaction. Can and will torment someone, and will even laugh when he is losing. When mad, he tends to lose control, lashing out any everything, more berserker than mythodical. Interactions with other characters Purity The Hedgehog Entrail is an antagonist to Purity and her friends. Although she can never figure out why he keeps victimizing her. Entrail, however, has intimate knowledge of her abilities and possibly sees her as a threat to his plans, or possibly wishes to extract those powers by some means. How he knows this is unclear, but rmour has it Entrail at some point before the BioLizard incident managed to infiltrate Space Colony Ark and data mine it's entire systems, possibly gaining knowledge on Purity and Dr Gerald Robotnik's experiments. ''Chaos Croc'' One of Neo Robia's scouts infiltrated Scrap Brain after there was a spike in power reported there. The scout found Entrail, believing him to be a Metal Sonic prototype. Entrail found the scout and instantly tore it's head off. Chaos Croc, Neo Robia's ruler, then dispacted a hit squad to capture the robot. Entrail, in kind, sent back one of the squad's head back via airborne delivery, the word 'HA' scratched repeatedly all over it. Since then, they have both either have come to blows, or have worked together, generally with Croc hiring Entrail for merceneary work, but neither have been able to detroy the other. When this happened, Sugar went through a melt-down, loosing the last thing she had of her past and finding out who she was all in one day. It crushed her. A year later as all of the characters form teams, she sees Shadow in the rain forest, telling herself he was a fake, not believing he was real. Later on she gets a hold of him finally, and he slowly starts remembering her.. Growing very close again, she is mostly seen around him.. G.U.N' Entrail first came to the attention of G.U.N when Entrail attacked one of their facilities just outside the Metropolis Zone. Since then, he has been on their most wanted list, mostly due to his repeated attacks on facilities which have held Chaos Emeralds or new technology, or sometimes just attacks for no reason at all. G.U.N Facts about Entrail * Entrail only has one eye. While normally this would impare abilities due to depth perception being lost, on a robot it isn't a major thing. The eye seems to move from the left side to the right side without problem, thus causing confusion which eye is actually missing * Entrail has a fear about deep water stemming back from when he was twice kicked off Angel island, first by Sonic then by Knuckles, into the ocean. While he will fly over large bodys of water, he flat out refuses to enter any. * Entrail's armor is modular-based, allowing any number of upgrades or a complete change over. His initial armor was dubbed 'Chaos Armor', a cylinder body piece with ball shoulder pads. Currently, he has his Sentinal Armor, allowing greater movement at no lost of firepower, as well as his Titanos heavy duty armor used in direct assaults on heavilly fortified positions. * He has taken mercenary contracts from both Neo Robia and the Army of Roses against each other, all funding a project he likes to call 'Carrion'. Neither faction have questioned or challenged these dealings with their enemy... strangely. * Entrail can draw power from the Chaos Emeralds, but an overload will cause 'Ultimate Chaos' to resurface for a short time. * There have been rumors of a second alternate form, aside from the Chaos one, dubbed The Abomination. * Entrail actually owns a arm-portable cannon that fires sheep, and some say, an atomic sheep projectile * Entrail is 6'3" in height, towering over most other people on Mobius. * Some say he watches racing car programs, then licks the moisture off Eggman's head. All we know is, he isn't The Stig. Gallery For More Artwork Visit Entrail's Deviantart or Furaffinity accounts FearColour.jpg Day03.jpg encoc.png Category:Browse